


old soldiers

by jeffreydeanwhoregan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, brainwashed Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, first fic, kind of, reaper is brainwashed, takes place during old soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffreydeanwhoregan/pseuds/jeffreydeanwhoregan
Summary: so hey y’all, this is the first fic i’ve ever done. kind of short, but what can you expect for the first one. i just thought about how ana and jack are together in anubis after overwatch fell, and how gabe feels about it and then i threw in some brainwashed reaper because i love that headcanon and it grew a lot from there. i was just gonna write it down on my endless list of fic ideas but i just kept writing and ended up with this.not proofread other than by myself a couple times. so sorry if the grammar is wrong. oh, and the lowercase is intended. hope you enjoy!TL;DR lowercase is intended. i got carried away and ended up with this.





	old soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> so hey y’all, this is the first fic i’ve ever done. kind of short, but what can you expect for the first one. i just thought about how ana and jack are together in anubis after overwatch fell, and how gabe feels about it and then i threw in some brainwashed reaper because i love that headcanon and it grew a lot from there. i was just gonna write it down on my endless list of fic ideas but i just kept writing and ended up with this.   
> not proofread other than by myself a couple times. so sorry if the grammar is wrong. oh, and the lowercase is intended. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> TL;DR lowercase is intended. i got carried away and ended up with this.

“ana took jacks side because gabe isn’t the same.” he is the same. he’s just lost. they don’t understand. if only he was able to sit down with them and explain. but all they do is try to kill eachother. he cant control himself. every. single. time. he wants to scream and cry and hold them and never let go. but he’s forced to almost kill jack. he almost killed his husband for christ’s sake. imagine how gabe feels, hell even jack too. he lost his best friend, the man he is in love with, and his other best friend, without even getting to say goodbye to them. he thought they were gone. they all believed eachother to be dead.  
when gabe first found out jack and ana were gone, he was lying on a cold table, needles poking into him, machines beeping. he didnt care about anything else. he didn’t know where he was. he didn’t even know if he was alive. his first thought was jack. he thought it’d been in his head, but apparently he had said it out loud. “oh, morrison? he’s dead. that woman too,” he heard one of the doctors say.  
a couple of months passed. the first weeks were the worst. his mind telling him to go places and do things he didn’t want to do. but he couldn’t stop it.  
he was back on the table again. they were explaining what he would be doing. when he was done, and walking out on his way, one kf them stopped him, “you’re gonna know him.”  
know who? he doesn’t know anybody anymore.  
he makes it there and waits it out. but when the target arrives, he knows what the doctor had been talking about. jack. he didnt look the same. some stupid blue red and white jacket. but somehow, he knew it was jack. and it wasn’t something the doctors put inside him. he could recognize that mans body anywhere. it was him. and he was expected to kill him. he couldn’t do it. he couldn’t. but there was that feeling again of not controlling his own body. coming up behind him. pulling his gun up. “right here, jack.” but it didn’t come out the way he intended. in his head he sounded choked up, like he was crying. he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. but coming out he sounded cold. terrifying. he meant to say it in a way that meant jack could just lay in his arms and everything would be okay. just like they used to when they thought they were going to die in S.E.P. but now that he thinks about it that wasn’t even close to the worst. this was the worst.  
bang. he shot jack. he shot jack. he shot his husband. just in the distance he sees another figure coming up. ana. her too? she’s alive too? but no. this is the worst.  
it wasnt fair. why did he get the worse end of the bargain, what did he ever do? yeah, maybe he was a hardass on occasion, but he never meant it. he genuinely loved jack and ana and always will. fuck, he was in love with jack. he just wanted to hold jack and tell him everything is all right. but everything isn’t alright. cant even tell jack who he is, let alone hug him and kiss him like wants to so badly. or tell him how much he misses him. or how much he loves him. but now because of talon he’ll never get to be with the man he loves.  
in a way he thinks it’s his own fault. the fight. the explosion. the brainwashing. it’s not. it’s the brainwashing’s fault. moira’s fault. but no matter whose fault it is, his friends are gone, and he’s lost and alone and not even able to control himself. no amount of brainwashing could make him forget those two.


End file.
